knwfandomcom-20200213-history
Blansa King
Blansa King (ブランサ・キング) is the wife of Leowald as well as the mother of Leglos, Lenion, Kuclear and Mimir. As a young woman she nearly died of illness and he family was a the core of the most tragic and scandalous event in the history of their nation. Personality She is a pacifist being who likes reading and writing. Appearance She has a very glamorous body, long red brown hair with gentle red brown eyes and she appears to be in her late thirties. History Blansa was the only daughter of Gaeros König who was the leader of the Three Warriors and the right-hand man of the late King Lendock. He found two war orphans Kukurou and Nerei on the battlefield and adopted them. They became her siblings and they grew up together happily along with Leowald who also became their friend. Pasion became the center of an epidemic and many people died before a cure with a rare key ingredient was finally found. They had almost eradicated the illness when both Blansa and Nerei contracted the illness. The was only one dose left, and Gareos left in a race against time to collect more of the rare key ingredient. But Gareos failed to return when he was expected too, and the girls were fading fast. Kokurou cracked under the stress and strain of looking after the girls and had to to be locked up until he calmed down. Leowald vowed to him that he would save both girls. Sadly, Blansa was the only one he was able to save and Kokurou raged and mourned for his sister before he seemed to calm down and he was released, but he was clearly a changed man. It was during Nerei's funeral that Gareos returned, wounded and exhausted. He had gotten the cure, but was far too late. Kokurou murdered the man in cold blood and went on a massive killing spree, among the dead was the king. He wounded Leowald too before making his escape. The name König became a taboo subject among the Gabranth. Blansa married Leowald as soon as possible to escape the stigma and they tried to bury the scandal and her connection to it. Relationships Leowald King - The two of them have been happily married for many years, though their personalities are quite different He helped her hide her past from their own children. When he learned Pasion had been attacked, Leowald rushed home to check on her safety. Leglos King - Her first born child, they same quite similar in personality. Lenion King - Though her second son resembles her a lot, he is hot-headed and immature. His behavior has been a source of embarrassment for her. Kuclear King - Her older daughter looks a lot like her, but her personality might be a closer match to Leowald. They spend a great deal of time together. Mimir King - Her youngest child, the entire family was devastated when she lost her wonderful voice, though Mimir tried to put on a brave face about it. She no doubt joined the celebrations when she was cured. Kokurou König - A war orphan who was adopted into her family along with his older sister. They all grew up together along with Leowald. He was the one who tirelessly cared for the two girls when they became ill, to the point of sheer exhaustion. When he cracked under the pressure, the girls endorsed Leowald's decision to lock him up until he calmed down. But the tragic death of his sister fully unhinged him and he became a psychopath and a mass murderer. When he saw her again he very nearly killed her on impulse, even though she was not the one he was really angry at. She was shocked to see him again and had hoped he was long dead. His re-appearance forced her to reveal her family's dark secrets to her children. Raive Ocean - The head maid at the King Tree for many years. She is liked and respected by her whole family. She was the one who protected the queen when Kokurou tired to assassinate her. Raive was wounded but still offered to cover for her escape but Blansa would not leave her behind. After Kokurou left, his objective complete, it was Blansa who treated Raive's injuries. Gareos König - Blansa's father who adopted two war orphans as her siblings to keep his only child company. He was the one who introduced Blansa to her future husband Leowald. He was known to be a kind and loving man. When the girls got sick he left the front lines and volunteered to make the dangerous journey to recover the cure, despite the country being in the middle of a war. He risked life and limb to get the cure but made it back too late to make a difference. Kokurou murdered the man in cold blood at Nerei's funeral. Nerei König - Kokurou's older sister who was adopted into her family. She and Leowald were very close to them growing up. She also wished to be Leowald's future wife. Neirei was said to be beautiful, brilliant and talented. But when the girls got sick and there was only one cure, no one wanted to coldly choose between them and just waited in vain for Gareos. Watching them suffer broke Kokurou, who demanded his real sister to get the cure as her condition was worse. he was unstable and had to be locked up. Leowald was likely unable to make such a painful choice until Nerei succumbed to her illness. Both Blansa and Leowald still speak of her with affection and miss her dearly. Hiiro Okamura - Though not stated they probably first met during Hiiro's first official visit to the King Tree. She was no doubt grateful to him for curing her daughters' voice. She was also grateful when he cured Raive's injuries, after she was injured protecting her. She seemed particularly enthusiastic about the plan to possibly build "A Place for Everyone to Enjoy" on Gabranth soil.Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gabranths Category:Royality